1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of fishing hooks, particularly, with respect to a fishing hook line coupler for lodging a leader line knot between adjacent surfaces of the line coupler.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional fishing hooks contain fishing line couplers for securing a fishing line leader thereto. Typically, an aperture is formed in the hook, enabling the fishing line leader to pass therethrough. A knot is formed at the end of the leader enabling the leader to be secured to the fishing hook. When a force is applied to the leader, it has been found that unless the knot is secure it can become loose or the knot and leader can pass through the aperture. Alternatively, the line coupler can be bent upon itself to form the reduced opening for securing the knot and leader to the line.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 86,154; 1,471,959; 2,138,702; 2,457,428; and 2,995,858.
The invention provides a novel fishing hook having a leader coupler for retaining the knotted portion thereof in a secure manner when a force is applied to the leader. The leader coupler enables the leader to be secured to the fishing hook without fear of the knot passing through an opening formed in the leader coupler.